Who Let The Mads Out?
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: - Eu só perguntei, talvez vocês estivesse confuso... - VOCÊ me confunde! - Oh... por que eu domino seus pensamentos mais selvagens, Yagami-kun?


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, nunca caiu nenhum aqui no quintal de casa... Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças...

* * *

**Who Let The Mads Out?**

**-**

__

_**Fanfic escrita para o **__**"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

**-**

_**Hospital Psiquiátrico Holy Spirit**_

_**Liverpool, Inglaterra...**_

Encheu um copo com água gelada e trouxe as fichas de seus próximos pacientes para perto. Olhou a foto do rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Tinha que admitir que ele tinha um belo rosto. Ah, se não tivesse que manter a ética profissional... Realmente uma pena. Voltou sua atenção para os escritos da folha.

_Nome: Light Yagami_

_Idade: 18 anos_

_Filiação: Soichirou Yagami e Sachiko Yagami_

_Ocupação: Estudante universitário_

_Diagnóstico preliminar: agressividade reprimida, megalomania, possível esquizofrenia, doença bipolar e complexo de deidade._

A doutora levantou uma sobrancelha.

Possível esquizofrenia, doença bipolar e complexo de deidade? Tomou metade da água que havia no copo. Ou seus subordinados estavam tirando um sarro absurdo de sua cara ou esse rapaz tinha recebido muitas pancadas na cabeça. Impossível alguém ter tantas complicações assim...

Tomava outro gole de sua água quando deixou a ficha de Light Yagami de lado e pegou a próxima. Viu a foto de um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros, que tinha o mesmo nome de um cantor famoso. Engasgou e quase tossiu seus pulmões fora...

_Nome: Hideki Ryuga_

_Idade: 19 anos_

_Filiação: Desconhecida_

_Ocupação: Estudante universitário_

_Diagnóstico preliminar: transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo, microfobia, fobia de meias e sapatos, ictiofobia, autismo, insônia, compulsão por comida (doces em especial), complexo de grandeza e distúrbios de ansiedade._

Só podia ser piadinha de algum residente infeliz! Dois casos assim no mesmo dia?? Colocou a ficha de Ryuga em cima da anterior e tornou a encher seu copo de água, bebendo vorazmente o conteúdo, numa velocidade que daria inveja a qualquer campeão da São Silvestre. Passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo, mentalmente recitando um mantra conhecido. Abriu os olhos lentamente e estranhou a pequena folha que caíra de uma das fichas.

Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas e suspirou pesadamente. Rezou para que aquele dia terminasse logo...

**

* * *

**

- Light Yagami e Hideki Ryuga, correto? – disse a doutora, olhando os dois pacientes sentados em cadeiras paralelas no centro da sala.

- Sim. – respondeu o jovem de cabelos castanhos sem muita animosidade. O outro limitou-se a olhar a médica e morder a ponta de seu polegar.

- Eu sou Allison Yonde, a partir de agora serei a psiquiatra de vocês. – tomou seu lugar na cadeira posicionada em frente aos dois e cruzou as pernas, apoiando a prancheta no joelho e retirando uma caneta do bolso do jaleco... Mont Blanc, é claro.

Percebeu o olhar irritado que Light Yagami direcionara ao outro à menção da palavra psiquiatra. Hum... curioso.

- Devo dizer que eu fiquei intrigada com a decisão de vocês de serem tratados juntos. Algum motivo especial para isso?

- Sim. Quero que ele admita logo que só nos internou para me irritar, assim eu volto pra casa e ele pode apodrecer aqui. – vendo o jeito como Light arrumara seu cabelo com a mão ao dizer estas palavras, a doutora adicionou _Narcisismo_ a lista do garoto.

- Light-kun, isso foi muito indelicado de se dizer... – respondeu Ryuga, olhando o outro rapaz. Só recebeu em troca o olhar fulminante do outro.

Hum, muita raiva direcionada a uma pessoa só... Curioso.

- Já que é o mais falante dos dois, que tal começarmos por você Yagami-san? – parou de escrever na prancheta e voltou-se para Light – Pelo que eu pude notar, você tem uma personalidade bem irrequieta...

- Doutora... qualquer um ficaria irritado se fosse constantemente acusado de ser um assassino...

- Como eu disse antes, você é apenas um suspeito Light-kun.

- Então por que não procura outros suspeitos??

- Por favor, não levante sua voz Yagami-san. Apesar de estarmos em um sanatório não quero que pense que pode ficar berrando por aí. – repreendeu a médica com os olhos estreitos. O jovem repetiu a ação da psiquiatra e ambos se encararam perigosamente...

- Não tem nenhum doce por aqui?

- Infelizmente isso terá de ser controlado em seu caso, Ryuga-san. – voltou-se para o moreno, que arregalara os olhos e ficara de queixo caído - Vamos privá-lo de doces por um tempo... Precisamos analisar até que ponto vai a sua compulsão...

- _Touché_. – disse Light, com um sorriso maquiavélico na face.

Hum... rindo da desgraça alheia. Curioso, muito curioso...

- Ryuga-san, desde quando sofre de TOC? Sua ficha diz que já procurou ajuda médica anteriormente, mas só com relação ao seu problema de nascença...

- Que problema de nascença?

- Com todo o respeito Yagami-san, mas isso é sigilo entre médico e paciente.

- E não tem meu nome verdadeiro registrado também, Kira-kun...

- Pare de me acusar!! Eu não sou Kira!! Só estava curioso...

- A curiosidade matou o gato Yagami-san...

- Na verdade foi o tombo, aparentemente nem todos os gatos caem sobre as quatro patas...

- Hum... Faz sentido... – disse a doutora mordendo o fundo da caneta e olhando para um canto.

- Pare de concordar com ele! Isso também é uma armadilha pra me provar culpado Ryuuzaki?! – Light se levanta, rosnando na direção de Ryuuzaki, não se da ao trabalho de mover nenhum músculo alem dos olhos para encarar a fúria do mais novo.

Hum... armadilha? A doutora adicionou _Síndrome do Pânico_ na ficha de Light antes de pedir para que ele sentasse novamente.

- Vamos por partes, como vocês se conheceram?

- Ele veio atrás de mim na faculdade. – a doutora adicionou dois traços acalcados embaixo de sua observação anterior.

- Eu só quis ser simpático... Fazer amigos...

- Não seja cínico! Você estava me investigando! Colocou câmeras na minha casa! E mandou um agente do FBI me perseguir! – correção: quatro traços bem acalcados. E mais dois em _Esquizofrenia_.

- E você não gostou dessa atenção Yagami-san? – perguntou a médica.

- Como?!

- Aparentemente Ryuga-san pôs toda essa "vigilância" – Alison fez questão de imitar as aspas com os dedos - com a intenção de conhecê-lo melhor. Não acha que você deveria tratá-lo melhor?

- Ficou maluca?! Por que eu deveria...

- Vou lhe dizer o que penso – descruzou as pernas e se levantou da cadeira, andando em círculos ao redor dos dois – Na sua ficha foi constatado que o senhor tem um perfil psicológico bastante irregular. E eu pude ver aqui que qualquer tentativa de aproximação por parte de Ryuga-san foi frustrada agressivamente. Se adicionarmos sua pré disposição para _Megalomania_ e _Rompantes de Divindade_, só posso concluir que Yagami-san sofre de _Transtorno Bipolar Afetivo_.

- Ela é muito boa, não é? – sussurrou Ryuuzaki a um chocado Light, batendo palmas.

- Ela é louca!! Eu não tenho transtorno afetivo nenhum!

- Me diga o nome de seus três melhores amigos.

Silêncio.

Com direito a grilinhos ao fundo.

Ou no caso, bips de hospital, tanto faz.

- Dificuldade de interação é um dos sintomas de TBA...

- Eu não tenho nada disso!!

- Eu também estou surpresa, afinal, Narcisismo e TBA são completos opostos, não deveriam ocorrer simultaneamente...

- Eu NÃO tenho TBA!

Mais silêncio.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o mais novo.

Light arrumou seu cabelo e voltou a sentar na cadeira.

- E não sou narcisista... – recebeu um olhar de "Seeeei..." dos outros presentes.

- Na verdade ele só age assim comigo... E isso afeta muito meu Complexo de Inferioridade... Pode escrever isso, acho que seu assistente esqueceu de colocar aí, doutora.

- Tem razão. – Allison rabiscou as palavras na ficha de Ryuga e murmurou – Residente imprestável...

- Eu sei como se sente, Matsuda-san também age sem prudência às vezes e...

- QUE TAL PARAR COM A CONVERSA DE COMADRES?

- Yagami-kun, a doutora pediu para não gritar...

- Estou me lixando para o que ela pediu!! Vocês dois ficam aí conversando e eu tenho que esperar calmo e sentado?

- Seria o mais educado a fazer, sim...

Allison achou que Light Yagami, Kira ou não, cometeria um homicídio ali mesmo, pelo tom de vermelho que estavam suas bochechas. Tanta raiva só por um pequeno dialogo médico-paciente. Voltou a morder o fundo da caneta... Talvez ele...

- Yagami-san, desde quando sente desejo por seu amigo?

Silêncio.

Um paciente indo ao chão e outro com uma expressão assustadoramente pálida...

Bingo.

- ...Light-kun... eu nunca pensei...

- Você – rosnou Light para a doutora, que havia assumido sua posição inicial, sentada com as pernas cruzadas observando os dois, sem ligar que um estava tombado no chão e outro próximo a um ataque de nervos – está achando que eu...

- Vou ser direta... Yagami-san é gay, sim ou não?

- NÃO!! – Light foi de pálido a rubro em tempo recorde.

- Sabe, negar só aumenta a porcentagem de que você sente atração por mim em trinta por cento... – disse Ryuuzaki agachado atrás da cadeira que levantara.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Gay.

- Sei que se sente constrangido em dizer isso na frente de seu amigo, por quem você nutre uma paixão secreta mas...

- Eu não nutro nada por ele! Eu não sou gay! Eu sou popular entre as garotas e tenho mais de uma namorada, como posso ser gay?!

- Justamente por isso. Ter muitas namoradas significa que você não nutre um sentimento profundo por nenhuma... No entanto Ryuga-san é seu único e melhor amigo não é?

- Estou repensando essa parte... – retrucou Light estreitando os olhos para o moreno, que voltara a sentar-se daquela maneira esquisita na cadeira.

- Aceitarei isso como um sim. E toda essa ilusão de câmeras e agentes que te observavam só reforça essa teoria...

- Mas é verdade!

- Eu sempre desconfiei quando Light-kun me dizia que não gostava verdadeiramente da Amane-san que ele estava querendo subentender alguma coisa...

- NÃO ESTAVA QUERENDO SUBENTENDER NADA! QUEM VIVE FAZENDO CHARADAS AQUI É VOCÊ!

- Tsc... não precisa negar Yagami-kun. É fato. Você me quer...

- SÓ SE FOR MORTO!

- Isso é uma confissão?

- NÃO! Eu sabia! Tudo isso é pra provar que eu sou Kira, não é?! Como você é baixo Ryuuzaki!

- Peraí, **se** acontecer, quem vai ficar embaixo é você...

- NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU DISSE, SEU DOENTE!

- Pelo visto chegamos a um ponto aqui. – disse a doutora terminando o desenho de um gatinho que fazia durante a discussão – Na próxima sessão vamos trabalhar um jeito para que você aceite a sua homossexualidade e sua atração por Ryuga-san...

- Eu não sinto atração por ele!

- Não sente atração por mim... mas é gay?

- Não! Não foi isso que eu disse, pare de mudar minhas palavras!

- Eu só perguntei, talvez vocês estivesse confuso...

- VOCÊ me confunde!

- Oh... por que eu domino seus pensamentos mais selvagens, Yagami-kun?

- NÃO!!! PARE DE DIZER ESSAS COISAS!!!!

Um coelho e um pégaso extremamente detalhado depois, a doutora estava ficando cansada daquilo. Principalmente porque a noite baixara e a única iluminação no lugar se tornou a luz pendura no centro da sala, deixando resto do quarto um breu.

- Yagami-san, Ryug-

- SE EU FOSSE KIRA, POR QUE SENTIRIA ATRAÇÃO POR VOCÊ, SENDO QUEM É??

Hum...

Ryuga também teria outra personalidade?

Curioso.

- Light-kun, não fale disso em público... – a médica percebera o tom sombrio assumido pelo moreno.

Muito curioso.

- E quem é você, Ryuga-san? – perguntou mordendo o fundo da caneta e estreitando os olhos.

Ryuga se levantara, desaparecendo na penumbra do quarto. Yagami estranhou aquela ação, se afastando das cadeiras e indo próximo ao lugar onde estava a médica.

- Quer mesmo saber...? – perguntou com a voz ainda sombria.

- Sim... – respondeu a médica, curiosa – Sim eu quero.

De repente, Ryuga surgiu ao lado deles com os braços levantados, suas mãos ocultas pelas mangas da camisa, arrancando um espasmo assustado dos dois.

- EU... – um segundo de silêncio depois..

- SOU O BATMAN! – urrou Ryuga, balançando os braços como num bater de asas.

E silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

Ok, um longo momento de silêncio.

Um dos olhos de Light começara a piscar sem motivo.

E de repente eles estavam tentando se matar no chão do quarto escuro.

Se bem que Allison desconfiava de uma manobra para obter contato físico da parte de Yagami.

Garoto pervertido...

**

* * *

**

- ...Dois seguranças de dois metros e meio armados com cacetes, tranqüilizantes retirados de um armário, uma rede de pesca (que eu não faço idéia do que estava fazendo aqui) e muita gritaria depois, Ryuga e Yagami foram parados e detidos em quartos separados. A frustração sexual de Yagami se mostrou perigosa. – a doutora gravava seu relatório enquanto comia um pacote de trufas de vários sabores.

Cortesia de um tal de Wammy.

Bem, quem era ela pra reclamar se um cara que ela nem conhecia queria dar chocolates... Se ele fosse maluco certamente era um colega de profissão.

Quem deu a brilhante idéia de cursar psiquiatria mesmo?

Não se lembrava.

Remexia nos pertences que Yagami e Ryuga possuíam antes da internação e encontrou um caderno de capa negra. Uma sobrancelha se arqueou ao ler "Death Note" na frente. Abriu o caderno e percebeu que havia nomes escritos. Olhou o interior da capa e notou que haviam regras escritas nele.

- O humano cujo nome for escrito nesse caderno morrerá...

Hum... Curioso.

Colocou o caderno em cima da mesa, pegando outra trufa, colocando-a inteira na boca. Encarou o caderno por alguns minutos. E se resolvesse, por acaso do destino, escrever o nome digamos... daquele residente incompetente... o que aconteceria?

Hum...

Tirou a caneta do bolso...

Mas parou a milímetros da folha...

- Nota: tentar localizar esse tal de Wammy... Quero mais desses chocolates. – disse antes de encerrar a gravação e guardar as coisas em sua gaveta.

Caderno da Morte... bah!

Cada louco nesse mundo...

**x.X.x**

**_Nota: Allison Yonde é uma personagem original criada por mim..._**

* * *

_Sim, uma comédia de Death Note! Porque como disse Lord Hades, chega de drama! XD_

_Dedicada às minhas mascotes, Ágata-chan e Ludi-chan!! \o/_

_Beijos my darlings!! XD_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
